He's My Brother
by SpookyClaire
Summary: White Collar Crossover: New Directions is in New York for Nationals when Blaine runs into someone he'd thought he'd never see again. Blangst.
1. Chapter 1

**Glee/White Collar Crossover Fic: He's My Brother**

_New Directions is in New York for Nationals when Blaine runs into someone he'd thought he'd never see again._

This is in response to the new spoiler because I can't contain my feels. It's not very good but ugh I needed to write something before I exploded. Also I wrote it really fast so tell me if there's a big mistake or a something doesn't make sense.

Enjoy!

00

It was a quick flash but Neal was sure he'd seen him.

"Neal? You ok?" He turned to see Peter turned and looking at him several steps up. Neal hadn't realized he'd stopped walking.

"I just—I thought I saw someone." Neal said, turning back to where he'd seen the group of teenagers disappear. And suddenly his feet were moving, and not towards the FBI building.

"Neal?"

"I need to know if it's him, Peter!" Neal called over his shoulder, not bothering to see if his friend was following him.

If he'd seen who he'd thought he'd seen he wasn't just going to let him disappear. He picked up his pace, suddenly running. As he ran he thought back to the last time he'd seen the person he was chasing. The last time he'd seen his little brother.

"_Blaine? What are you doing here?" Neal leaned hard on the table he was chained to. "It's not safe."_

"_I needed to see you." Neal bit down hard on his lower lip as he took in the 14 year old in front of him._

"_Do mom and dad know you're here?" Blaine just shrugged, not answering. "Oh, Blaine, you know you shouldn't-"_

"_I don't care, Neal!" The teen suddenly exploded, running a shaky hand through his curls. "I just…I miss you so much, Neal. You were gone for so long."_

_Tears filled the conman's eyes, "I know, buddy…I called, though. And did you get my post cards?"_

_Blaine shrugged, "Getting postcards and two minute phone calls isn't the same as having my brother back, Neal." The teen looked down, eyes fixed on the handcuffs holding his big brother to the table._

_Without a thought Neal reached his free hand across the table, taking his little brother's hand in his. "If I could have come home I would have. For you."_

_A small sob escaped the young teen who nodded, "Yeah, I know. I just…I miss my big brother." Tears filled Neal's eyes, but he had no idea what to say._

_The two just sat in silence for a long moment, just holding each other's hand and avoiding the other's eye as they cried. Finally Blaine broke the silence, "I guess I should tell you something."_

_Neal raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"_

"_I…I'm gay."_

_Neal said nothing, he'd known for years Blaine was gay. The few times he managed to steal away to his childhood home and sneak into his brother's bedroom from the window he always left open (even in the winter) Neal had always gotten the sense his brother had wanted to tell him but didn't know how._

"_Ok." Was all Neal said, because what else was he going to say?_

_Blaine finally looked up at that, "What? Ok? That's it?"_

"_What do you want me to say?"_

_Blaine shrugged, looking down at his own hands, "Mom and Dad weren't as calm."_

_Neal's heart froze in his chest, "What did they say?" Blaine just shrugged again, "Blaine."_

"_That I'm disgusting and this is just a phase and why don't I just take the Meyers' daughter out she's nice." Blaine snorted, clearly angry and upset._

_Neal shook his head, tightening his hold on his brother's hand, "Blaine look at me." Once the teen met his eye he said, "Mom and Dad are idiots. Ok? They don't understand what a _fantastic_ kid you are. If they can't accept you for who you are they're fucking idiots." Blaine laughed, sniffling. "They're the reason I had to get out of there."_

_Blaine blinked, biting his lip. "So it wasn't me?"_

_Neal froze for a second, eyes wide. "_What_? What would make you think-" He cut himself off, "Did they say something to you?" Blaine just shrugged once again, "God_damn_ them!" Blaine jumped, surprised, "Blaine, please listen to me. Believe me, I left because I had to get out of there. If I would have stayed for _any_ reason it would have been you, ok?" Blaine wouldn't meet his eye, "Ok, Blaine?" The teen finally looked back up and nodded, sniffling._

"_I miss you so much, Neal."_

"_I miss you too, buddy." Neal said, trying to push down the crushing guilt that he couldn't be there for his brother as he struggled like this. "I wish I could take you away with me."_

_Blaine paused, searching his brother's eye. "I wish I could go away with you."_

_Neal gave a sad smile, "Someday." Blaine just nodded._

_A loud rapping on the window behind them made Blaine jump almost violently, "Times up." The guard said._

_Blaine looked back to his brother, tears in his eyes. Without a thought he stood, leaned over the table and wrapped his arms around his brother. "I love you so much, Neal."_

"_I love you too, buddy. God, I love you."_

_With a quiet sob from both brothers they pulled apart, unaware this would be the last time they'd see each other for three years._

Neal was taken from his thoughts as he froze in front of the window of a local coffee shop. He stared through the window. Sitting across three tables was about 13 teenagers. They were all chatting excitedly, clearly they weren't New York residents. But Neal's focus wasn't on the group, no it was on one boy in particular.

Boy was the wrong word. He wasn't a boy, not anymore. Not like the last time Neal had seen him.

He was a man.

He sat next to a tall brunette boy, all but in the boy's lap. _His boyfriend_, Neal thought fondly without hesitation.

He was so different. He didn't have the mass of curls on his head like he used to, the mane was tamed back with bottles worth of gel. He didn't wear his glasses like he used to and he was dressed in a rather adorable ensemble of a button-up shirt, a bowtie, and were those _suspenders_?

"Oh, Blaine." Neal said aloud, laughing to himself, not even realizing he'd confirmed to himself who the teen was.

It was his little brother.

It was as if saying the name aloud alerted the boy. He glanced away from the group as they all chattered to each other. He glanced around the room before glancing out the front window. His eyes locked right on Neal and a look of shock spread across his face. Neal couldn't stop the teary smile that he sent the boy.

Without taking his eyes off Neal the teen threw his chair back, practically sending it to the floor. The teens he was with all gave him confused looks, some calling after him as he ran for the front door.

He ran at the speed of light, stopping on a dime as he exited the front door. "Neal?" He asked, voice shaking.

"Hey, buddy." Neal said, not even bothering to fight his tears.

"Oh my God." Blaine whispered, running forward the ten feet and slamming hard into Neal, throwing his arms around him. "Oh my God!"

"Blaine, don't cry." Neal whispered as the teen sobbed into his shoulder, but he really didn't have the ride to say that as tears of his own flowed from his eyes.

"Neal, they told me – oh my God, _Neal_." Blaine was sobbing hard, Neal was sure he was going to pass out.

"Buddy, calm down." Neal laughed slightly, voice breaking as a silent sob of his own hit him at the sight of his brother so hysterical.

"I thought you were dead, Neal!" Blaine wailed, hold tightening on his brother.

Neal stopped cold at that, "Wait, what – dead?" After some struggle he managed to get Blaine to loosen his hold so Neal could hold him at arm's length, look into his eyes. "Who told you I was dead?"

Blaine hiccupped, running a fist under his nose. "M-mom and dad."

"WHAT?" Neal roared, causing Blaine to jump slightly, "What – why – _when_?"

"N-not long after the last time I saw you."

Neal's heart froze in his chest, "The last—three years?"

Blaine nodded, half sobbing half laughing as he said, "Oh my God, Neal, I can't believe it!"

"But I—I sent you letters! You didn't get them?"

Blaine looked confused at that, "No, I never got anything."

"Those _asshole_!" Neal cried.

"You sent me letters?" Blaine asked, breath hitching.

"Of course I did!" Neal cried, trying to control his rage at his parents. "I sent you a letter every day since the last time we talked! Unless – you guys didn't move?" Blaine shook his head, "They had no right to hide those from you! I'm your _brother_!"

"Wait – _what_?"

It was then that Neal and Blaine both realized they weren't alone. Peter stood behind Neal, the teens all stood by the door.

"Blaine you have a _brother_?" Neal glanced to the 12 teens staring at him with wide eyes.

He turned to the one who'd spoken, a short girl with dark brown hair. When Blaine opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out Neal spoke, "Yes. But, I'm kind of the disgrace of the family, so don't be upset he didn't tell you about me." Peter snorted behind him. "You have something to add, Peter?" Neal asked him, eyebrow raised as he wiped away his own tears. The FBI agent just smirked and shook his head, but Neal could see the look in his eye.

"You're not a disgrace, Neal." Blaine said, sniffling.

"I was on _America's Most Wanted List_ I think that's kind of disgraceful to mom and dad." Blaine laughed, wiping his eyes. When no one said anything else one of the teens spoke, a boy with a mohawk.

"Wait, that's not a joke?"

"The brother part of the most wanted part?"

"I can assure you it's true. I'm the agent who caught him." Peter finally spoke up, clapping Neal on the shoulder. The teens all looked to Peter in shock.

"Oh please, I let you catch me."

"Uh huh, if you say so."

"I did, Peter."

"Sure."

"I escaped from prison! Evading you wasn't that hard."

"Except you _were_ in prison. Because I _caught_ you. _Twice._"

"I've missed a lot." Blaine said quietly, looking back and forth between Neal and Peter.

"I'm the one who's missed a lot." Neal said, putting an arm around his brother's shoulder. "I want to hear all that's happened since the last time I saw you."

Blaine paused, looking a little uneasy for a moment. "It was really bad for a while. Really bad." Neal's brow furrowed, wanting to ask more but Blaine spoke again, "But then it got really good." Blaine glanced over to his friends, eyes locking on the boy he'd been all over before.

"Boyfriend?" Neal smirked at the loving smile the boys shared. Blaine just smiled shyly.

"I want to hear everything." Neal threw an arm around Blaine's shoulder, gesturing to the teens watching, all still looking confused. "C'mon, give you kids a tour of the city."


	2. Chapter 2

**He's My Brother Part 2**

Enjoy!

00

Neal sat in the audience of the theatre. It was out of his radius but Peter had pulled some strings so he could watch his brother perform.

The 13 teens of New Directions, as they called themselves, had all too eagerly told Peter and Neal all about their competition: how they had crushed at Sectionals and Regionals, how they'd lost last year, and how Kurt and Blaine were doing the duet this year not Rachel and Finn so they couldn't repeat the kissing debacle of the previous year…whatever that meant.

So now here Neal sat, Peter, Elizabeth, Jones, and Diana all sitting around him. They'd been all to eager to come when they found out Neal had found his brother. None of them had known much about the brother beyond that he existed. The conman kept a photo of Blaine on his desk, he'd only mentioned once or twice that the boy was his brother, but the others knew to drop it at the sad tone Neal had when talking about him.

"Up next, New Directions!" The announcement rang through the room. Neal looked down at his program once again, smiling as he read his brother's name listed under New Directions. He couldn't believe he Blaine had all but fallen into his lap, that he still loved him, that Neal could be in his life again. And now he was going to get to hear him sing again.

He thought back to the conversation the two had before once they managed to get a moment alone.

"_It's so good to see you happy, Blaine." Neal said, the two strolling through Central Park._

_Blaine smiled shyly, eyes on the path they walked on. "I just got you back after thinking you were dead for three years, of course I'm happy."_

"_No, it's not just that." Neal said, watching his little brother. "Before you saw me outside the café I got to watch you for a second. You were…happy. You were you again." Neal tilted his head back, "Maybe because I wasn't around to fuck up your life anymore."_

_Blaine stopped walking, glaring at his brother, "Stop that shit, Neal." Blaine said darkly, "You were the only good part of my life until I went to Dalton."_

_Neal's eyebrows raised, changing the subject as the two began to walk again."You went to Dalton? I thought you wanted to go to Westerville Central. What made you change your mind?" Blaine shrugged, his demeanor completely changing. Neal knew he'd struck a nerve. "Blaine?"_

"_I was getting bullied at school. No big deal." He shrugged._

_Neal froze mid-step, heart stopping. "You were bullied? Enough to switch schools?" Blaine just shrugged again, "Blaine please-"_

"_I got the shit kicked out of me, happy?" Blaine said defensively._

_Neal's fists shook, "No. No I'm not. What happened?"_

_Blaine bit his lip, anger ebbing. "After I came out to you I felt better about it, so a friend of mine and I went to a dance together…we were the only gay kids in school." He shrugged, "The other kids didn't appreciate our decision."_

"_They beat you up for going to a dance?" Neal whispered, horrified, "Was it bad?"_

_Blaine shrugged again, but went on, "I was in the hospital for a little while…then when I got out I convinced mom and dad to let me transfer. So I went to Dalton and boarded there until…until this year." He smiled a little, "I transferred to McKinley to be with Kurt."_

_Neal couldn't help but smile at the dreamy look on Blaine's face, but his smile disappeared fast. "God, Blaine…I'm so sorry I wasn't there for all of this."_

_Blaine shrugged, "I thought you were dead so it's not like you could have been there."_

"_But I _wasn't _dead! God damn it, if they had just given you my letters you'd have known and you could have told me-"_

"_Neal, please. It's all over now. It doesn't matter."_

"_It _does_ matter, Blaine!"_

"_No, what does matter is we're together now." Blaine smiled at his brother, who had tears in his eyes once again._

_Without a thought Neal wrapped his arms around Blaine, "God Blaine, I'm so sorry for everything. I'm going to make it all up to you, I promise."_

"_I know you will." The two pulled back, smiling, "Starting by coming to the performance tomorrow."_

Now here he was, tears in his eyes as he watched his brother walk to the center of the stage.

"_Never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before._"

"He's fantastic." Elizabeth whispered in his ear, sounding awed.

"He is." Neal whispered back, eyes never leaving Blaine.

"_Come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying day._"

"He's all grown up." Tears spilled from the older brother's eyes as watched his brother, Kurt coming from off stage to join him.

"_And there's no mountain to high, no river to wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather, stars may collide. But I love, I love you, until the end of time._"

Neal watched, eyes completely glued to the two. He didn't even blink until the song was over. The second the final note cut off Neal was out of his seat, screaming and clapping like a maniac for his little brother. He saw a bright smile come across Blaine's face on stage as the rest of their club joined him for the next song. Blaine had heard him. All of New York had probably heard him. But he didn't care.

He was so proud of his little brother.

He finally had him back.


End file.
